


Betrayl |Dream SMP

by Malfoy_much



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_much/pseuds/Malfoy_much
Summary: "𝕨𝕖'𝕝𝕝 𝕒𝕝𝕨𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕞𝕖 𝕠𝕜𝕒𝕪 𝕞𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕕𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕜𝕠𝕟?""𝕕𝕖𝕡𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕠'𝕤 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕠𝕟? 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕗𝕣𝕖𝕖𝕕𝕠𝕞, 𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕠𝕡𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟"She found it..found her home, its where she belonged, she's free now, free from suffering, but not free from her own mind and the memories inside of it...My writing is so crappy but enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Betrayl |Dream SMP

'Where is he' I thought

'He's been missing for hours' 

'Tommy told me to meet him here right? I mean we always met here everyday since we were kids'

Someone tapping me on the shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, I immediately turned around to see who it was.

"Tommy"I yelled

"Where have you been"I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I had some" He paused for a moment.

"Issues I needed to attend to"

"oh okay um wheres Tubbo?"

"He's with Wilbur but I'm sure he can come later"

"Okay.So how is everyone?"

"There doing okay, could be better"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay away from the conflict"

I was about to ask him what conflict but Dream had interrupted me before I got the chance.

"Allyson, you are to come home now."

"But-"

"I don't wanna here it, now:He raised his voice and I flinched.I hated when people raised their voices.I thought it was just me who flinched but out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy did too.

"Okay"I fretted

"Bye Tommy"I said waving to him.

He mumbled a bye back but I could barley hear it because Dream had already pulled me into the forest beside us.

It was a silent walk back to the house.

"What is your problem"I asked.

"My problem is that your hanging out with the enemy, I don't want you to hanging with them anymore"

The enemy, what?I was so confused what he meant by that.

"What do you mean the enemy?"I asked impatiently 

"We are at war with L'manberg, they want to have their own nation on the land that belongs to the Dream SMP, it's our land and they re taking it from us."

"You can't just control what I can and can't do.I see why they want their own land, your to controlling"I know that last bit had made him mad, I knew I would regret saying that.

"You know what, I can't deal with you right now.Go to your room"

"I'm sor-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Go.Now"

I listened because Dream mad is something nobody ever wants to see.


End file.
